Searching for adventures
by Nightfire1023
Summary: Under edits Fair warning, I suck at summaries. Join Neal on their adventures across the seas, starting in east blue they sail far and wide just for the thrill of adventure. This is mostly OC based, but will tie in with actual events from the manga/anime. Starts 6 years before the start of one piece. No worries there will be time skips.
1. Chapter 1

On the vast ocean, with no land in sight, a small boat was drifting about. In the boat laid a lone person. They were sprawled across the boat, stretched out in the noon sun. Arms crossed behind their head, eyes closed, seemily asleep. They were wearing a loose dark grey shirt with an open collar and simple, dark blue pants. Leather boots enclosed their feet and a black beanie rested on top their head. Dirty blonde hair peeked out from under the hat, bangs resting in the middle of the forehead, three small golden loop earrings decorated their ears, two in the lobes and one in the helix. This person, name was Neal.

Icy blue eyes snapped open as something hit the boat. The clear ocean the boat had just been in had now been covered in debris of a wrecked ship. A simple pirate flag slowly sank. Neal narrowed their eyes at the lack of bodies. Neal ruled out a marine attack. They navigated through the floating debris, looking for clues or anything useful.

"Damn it!"

Neal jumped at the sudden appearance of a voice. They weren't really expecting someone to be out here. The source of the shout was a man, tied to a slowly sinking mast, struggling with the ropes that bound him. The boat pushed debris aside as they moved their boat closer to the man.

"Need some help?" Neal asked the sinking person with a casual, 'you're not in any sort of danger' voice.

The man early 20s or late teens. He had magenta hair tied lowly, a piercing in his right ear,

"Gah." The man exclaimed. "Where did you come from?"

"Thin air."

The man gave a scoff at the humorless joke.

"What happened to this ship?" Neal asked

"Some idiot on my old crew accidentally set off all of our gunpowder, I was knocked out from the blast." he told Neal. "Don't know if I should be lucky I'm still alive, or wishing the blasted had killed me so I don't have to suffer drowning."

"Well why are you tied to the mast?"

"I voiced my dreams out loud, everyone called it stupid and I said I was going to leave at the next island." He explained. "My captain didn't like that and ordered me to be tied up and took my treasured weapons."

"Ah?" Neal voiced, their mouth twisting into a small smile. "You were a part of a pirate crew?"

"Heh. If I answer that, will it stop you from saving me?" he asked as water lapped his chin.

"Nope." Neal told him. "Because I want you to be the first member to join my crew."

He looked at her with wide eyes, as if not believing they could possibly be a pirate theirself.

"You're a pirate too?" He exclaimed as he tilted his head up to avoid water from getting into his mouth.

"Yep."

"I suppose I have nothing to lose, so why not."

As he said that water finally got to his mouth and he started gagging. Neal held out two fingers, at the tip of each one was a purple ring. They crossed their fingers, causing the two rings to overlap, the result was a beam of light the cut the ropes holding the new first mate to the mast

Neal grabbed the man's arm and pulled him onto the small boat with ease. The boat rocked at the sudden shift of wait. Neal was crouched keeping balance while the man was now sprawled out like a wet cat over half the boat.

"By the way, I'm Neal."

They extended their hand to the first mate as he expelled some water from his mouth.

"Cero." the man said, taking his new captain's hand.

Cero had no shirt, a simple gold chain hung around his neck. He wore loose fitting grey pants the were stuffed into a pair of boot that Cero was currently prying off his feet to dump water out and let them dry, he proceeded with his socks soon after and then his pants. He was now chilling in his half of the boat in just some boxers.

"May I ask." Cero spoke up as he laid his wet articles out to dry in the sun "What was that... thing you did when you cut the ropes?"

"You mean this?"

Neal held out their hand and a purple ring appeared over it. The inside of the ring looked as if someone had melted a rainbow as colors swirled around, never staying the same for more than a moment. It was hard to tell in broad daylight, but if one would look close in the middle of the day, they can see a slight glow in around the ring.

"Yea, that…. What is that?" Cero asked.

"Heck if I know." Neal told him, they made the ring float off their hand. "I have always been able to do this. I can make up to four of these."

Neal mad three more the same size, two were purple two were blue.

"It's a Devil Fruit power I know that much."

Cero's eyes widen and his mouth dropped open at that information.

"Devil Fruit? But that's just a myth!" He cried out, not believing his new captain.

"Obviously not." Neal rebuffed

"Other than me, I know one other person who has a Devil Fruit ability."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked, calming down and leaning forward to checkout the rings.

Neal closed the rings, only to summon another one, this time it was green.

"There is one trait that all Devil fruit users have, the only thing in common between us."

"And what's that?"

"We can't swim." Neal told him, dismissing the ring. "We sink like hammers if we become submerged in water."

"So why are you a pirate? If water is your ultimate weakness, why risk your like sail the seas?" Cero asked.

"Because I made a promise." Neal told him, looking at the sky with a small smile on her face.

"By the way Cero. Do you know if there's any land nearby?"

Cero didn't answer right away, he looked at the sky, check the sun's positions.

"Ya, we're a few hours South from Festival Archipelago." He said.

Cero moved and changed the boat's heading. Adjusting the boat to sail north.

"Festival Archipelago?" Neal questioned as they pulled out a leather bound book, seemingly from nowhere.

"It's a cluster of five island." Cero side and began drawing an invisible map. "You have the four outer islands, all of them have varias resorts and hotels. The center island is the biggest of the five, it holds one of the biggest amusement parks in the world."

"I take it your from there?" Neal asked him

Neal pulled out a pen and started scribbling in the book.

"Yea, that's where I joined up with the Flash Pirates."

"You think we'll see them there?" Neal asked, pausing the pen.

"It's possible, they roam this area thanks to the large number of tourists."

"Would it be possible to fight them?"

"There are fifty member under Captain Flash's rein, He and his first mate are the strongest, I was claimed as the third strongest before, well, you know."

"Claimed?"

"Yea, The Flash and his first mate wouldn't let anyone challenge them, saying we were far from their strength."

Neal snorted at that. Detecting the very obvious bullshit of that statement.

"Sounds like weaklings then."

"What do you mean?"

"Anyone who boasts their strength by refuse to prove it tend to be lying about how strong they actually are, and 50 members do nothing but put fear in people, that means nothing if they can't put up an actual fight."

Cero didn't say anything after that, he was think about what his new Captain had just said.

"Are you planning on attack them?" Cero asked after a bit, he was staring at the horizon, making sure they are going the right way.

"Yep, after all, they have your weapons right? What kind of Captain would I be if I didn't do things for my crew?"

"Not much of a crew."

"Quiet you! I set sail yesterday. I haven't had much of a chance." Neal remarked, giving Cero a light jab.

Neal and Cero landed on a very, very, very, colorful island. Neal looked at the island with irritation and a scowl. It reminded them of a place, a place they didn't like. The buildings were painted in bright colors that only seemed brighter in the sun. Confetti floating in the air. Colors of all kinds fluttering softly to the ground. People crowded around stores, shops, and stalls of all kinds.

"Where do you live?" Neal asked Cero, dodging around people in the crowd.

"It's a little ways away from here." Cero replied, also avoiding people. "It's in the woods outside of town."

Confetti cannons went off and the crowd cheered. Neal and Cero silently agreed to finish talking once they were out of the noisy town.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, thank for checking the story out. Let me know if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes in a private massage I'd much appreciate it.**_

 _ **Also let me know what you think of the story.**_

 _ **If you have any questions do not be afraid to ask, I'll try my best to answer it.**_

 _ **~NightFire**_

* * *

"Ohh! SO many colors!" I said as I jumped off the boat, onto the dock.

Cero, was tying the boat onto the dock.

"The colors are used to attract people." Cero told me.

"Seems to work well." I said as I watched people get off passenger ships.

We walked into town. All around were shops and shops, and oh look, more shops. All of them were selling something different or food of some kind.

"Tell me more about Bart." I told Cero.

"He's ruthless, would kill women and children if he's in the mood. He's a feared man in this area with a bounty of 15 million berri. He favors a sword and a pistol. All of his underling are pretty weak except his first mate. I was the third strongest before they left me to drown." He told me. "Thomas is a good marks men who can use hand to hand combat a fair bit."

"Sound like he's a real role model." I said sarcastically. "Why'd you even join him?"

"I wanted adventure, to sail the sea freely and never know what tomorrow will bring for me." He told me. "I figure pirate do whatever they wanted so, why not."

I just gave him a nod. It was understandable, I was the same way. Taking steps on a path, where I had no idea what was waiting for me in hours, days, and even weeks away. We kept walking.

"By the way." I spoke up. "Where are we going?"

"I have a back up weapon in a place that's sort of my base." Cero told me. "It's basically were I lived before I joined Bart's crew."

I gave him a nod. We kept walking. We passed a residential area and into a forest. We went farther in, but not that far. Cero stopped at a boulder, at least that's what it looked like. If you were smart and looked closer you could see a hidden entrance along the face. I touched then rock to feel that it was hard but wasn't stone.

"What is this made of?" I asked.

"It's material called Scrith." Cero said as he opened the entrance. "It's hard enough to trick people into thinking it's stone when it's just a building material from another island."

Inside the base was a light, a cot, some books underneath the cot, and a makeshift kitchen area was made out of actual boulders. Overall it was big enough to house, at most, 10 people. It was a metal skeleton that the Scrith was laid out around. The floor was grass.

"Cozy." I said.

"I know." Cero said as he moved the books out from under his cot, and pulled out a long, battered, tan case.

Cero opened the case to reveal a bladed pole, not a spear, more similar to a Naginata but not exactly that. It was a Glaive.

"You use a polearm?" I asked.

"Yes. This was from my mother." Cero told me. "The weapons the Bart took were given to me by my father."

I just gave him a nod.

"Do you know were Bart and his crew will be?" I asked as Cero put the case away.

"Yes." Cero said, strapoing hid weapon to his back. "He was most likely at the dock, scouting for a ship to steal."

"Okay." I said. "Let's go."

"Huh? Right now?" Cero asked. "Don't you want to make a Plan of Attack?"

I gave him a grin.

"I have a plan." I said. "Attack."

"That's not a plan, that's an intention." He told me.

"So?" I said. "Why plan when we can just go kick their asses."

"But plans help with kicking their asses." Cero retorted.

"You said that most of the crew were weak and that the only two to really worry about are Bart and his first mate." I said.

"Yea but-" Cero started

"Then two of them versus the two of use." I said. "It's not that complicated."

I walked out of his hidden base and made my way back to the dock. Cero following shortly behind me. Cero came up beside me.

"Are you sure you don't want to make a plan?" He asked.

"I'm sure." I told him. "Plans don't always work out and then you stuck freaking out which gives the opponent time to take control."

"But if you go with the flow of the situation you have the advantage because you can always expect the unexpected." I continued.

Cero didn't say anything else as we made out way to the dock. When we got closer to the shopping distract, we heard people screaming and could see people running towards us. Yet. We still calmly walked. The shopping distract was empty by the time we got to the close the the docks. We heard some laughter as we entered the dock area. There, we saw, a portly man. He was the one laughing. A thinner, but not thin, taller man stood next to him. Some other men we putting creats and what not onto a decently sized fishing boat. it was big enough for 5 people, but small enough to be manned by two people.

"That them?" I asked. "They don't look like much."

"Yea, that's them." Cero told me.

We didn't do anything, but the laughing man stop when he noticed us.

"Eh?" he sounded. "Who the hell are you?"

He blinked and looked at Cero.

"I thought I left you to drown in the middle of the sea." the portly man, whom I deduced to be Captain Bart.

"I was saved as you can see." Cero stated dryly.

Bart didn't like that tone and came storming up to us. He was quit short. Then again I'm almost 6 foot and Cero was about 6' 5'. Bart was about 5'3'.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to." Bart bellowed at Cero. "I am Captain Bart of the Flash Pirates."

"I have a bounty of 15 million ber-" Bart was cot off by me laughing.

I found it amusing watching this short fat man yell up to a much taller man.

"Eh? What the hell are you laughing at?" Bart asked me.

"Nothing, Nothing." I said, "Shortie."

There was a heavy silence after I said those words. The lesser crew members of Barts crew all had their mouths hanging with wide eyes.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Bart yell as he tried to hit me.

I moved out of the way of his punch as I turned to Cero.

"Why is he mad?" I asked my first mate 'innocently'. "Was it something I said?"

At this point, Cero was on the verge of laughing.

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME." Bart yelled. "MEN KILL THEM!"

The lesser members charged us. All with a weapon of some kind.

"Hmm?" I hummed. "Cero."

Cero took action immediately. He swung his Glaive like a bat and knocked the lesser men away. He twirled it above his head before hitting the butt if the polearm on the ground. The lesser men hit the ground, knocked out or wounded. The only ones left were us two captains and our first mates.


	3. Chapter 3

"DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH?" Bart yelled. "I'LL MAKE YOU BLEED!"

The short fat man charged me with his sword. I side stepped, making him stumble. I slammed my booted foot right in between the shoulder blade and pinned him to the ground.

"Hmm, you don't seem like much of a challenge then you were made out to be." I said.

Bart struggled to get out from under my foot, like a bug.

"Cero." I said. "Take care of that other guy."

Cero gave me a nod and jumped into action. He attacked Thomas before he could get his gun out and had to resort to hand to hand combat.

"Why the hell are you attacking us?" Bart asked me. "We've never done anything to you."

I crouched closer to him.

"You took Cero's weapons." I said. "We want them back."

"Their on the ship we're planning on stealing, in one of the rooms." Bart told me, like a plead for his life.

"Thanks." I said.

I lifted my foot off his back and Bart started getting up. I slammed the very same foot into the back of his head, knocking him out.

"Pfft." I said to the unconscious man. "I know a kitten that can fight better then you."

I tied the man and the other crew members up with some rope I found. I turned to watch Cero's fight. Cero was swinging his Glaive around, slashing his opponent. Thanks to the extra reach the polearm gave him, Thomas couldn't land a hit on Cero. Cero spun the Glaive over his head before whacking the pole end into the back of Thomas' head, knocking him down and out.

Cero dragged the unconscious man over to me, where I added him to my pile of tied up pirates.

"They weren't as strong as you made them out to be." I told Cero.

"I guess not, I only guessed because I've only ever fought the other men." He told me.

I walked over to the loaded ship and climb aboard.

"HEY YOU!" I heard someone yell.

I turned to see a thin man, with a curled mustache, and grayed hair.

"Yes?" I asked. "Can we help you?"

"I saw you take out the Flash pirates." The man said. "I am the mayor of this town."

The man got on his knees and bowed.

"I thank you for taking them out, they have been a thorn in our sides for years." The mayor said. "Please let us reward you we'll give you anything you ask"

I thought about it, what did we need? I looked at the ship, it was basically perfect for us until we got more members, and it was fully stocked thanks to Bart.

"Okay." I said. "Then I want this ship and everything currently on it."

The Mayor looked shocked.

"You don't want any money?" He asked "Just the ship with the stuff on it?"

I gave him a nod.

"Alright then it's yours, thanking for taking these pirates out." The Mayor said, bowing again.

I turned to Cero.

"Do you need to grab anything else before we go?" I asked.

Cero stopped and thought for a moment.

"The books." He said. "I would like to bring my books with me."

"Oh don't worry about those." I told him. "I took them when you were putting the case back."

"How?" He asked. "You didn't even get close to the bed."

"I already showed you how." I told him. "When you asked how I cut the ropes."

We turned back to the mayor, only to see that he left.

"Anyways." I said "Let's set sail."

Cero gave me a nod and we unfurled the sail and were on our way to the next island.

"By the way." I spoke up as the islands got father away. "What are your other weapons?"

Cero held out two pistols. They were made of sliver and had some wonderful designs on them. They had rotating barrels of six rounds that were easy to reload showing it's effectiveness in battle.

"They're beautiful guns." I told him and took a hold of one. "A good weight as well."

I pulled a marble from my bag and tossed it high into the sky. I took aim with the gun and fired, shattering the marble with a bullet.

"Graceful." I said and handed the gun back to Cero. "Great for both close and far combat."

"Thanks." Cero said. Holstering his weapons. "That was a nice shot by the way."

"Thanks." I said.

"If I may ask. Where and how did you come across your Devil fruit?" Cero asked.

"You may, but I don't have an answer for you." I told him, looking at the horizon. "You see. I have no memories before the age of ten."

I could see Cero's surprised face out of the corner of my eye.

"I just know, that the memories I do have started in darkness, and at sea." I said.

I didn't want to go into more details, those had a time and a place.

"Anyways, what island are we heading to right now?" I asked.

"It's an island called Tequila Bay. It's know for making the best tequila in all of the East Blue." Cero informed me.

"The best tequila?" I said to my self. "Maybe I should send them some."

I though back to people who raised me, I'm sure they would appreciate the drinks since they have to deal with my crazy ass brothers for the next few years.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet." Cero said. "I've also heard some bad rumors about the place as well."

"Like what?" I asked.

"The tequila is super expensive and only a select few people are allowed to sell it on this island. They are hand picked by the noblemen who run the country."

"Nobles?" I questions.

"Yea, I heard that most of the land on Tequila bay is owned by a few nobles. While people who aren't nobles have to pay high taxes just to be able to even live there, keeping them in the lower classes."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yea, the people who are the lowest of the low, even the low class, are basically treated like slaves and aren't allowed to do anything with out a noblemen's approval." Cero finished.

"Sounds like an interesting place." i said. "Think we might find another crew mate?"

"I guess." He told me shrugging. "Anyways, it will take us about two days to get there."

I gave him a grin and looked to the horizon once more.

"Let's see what this adventure will bring us."


End file.
